1. Technical Field
This invention relates to scooping implements and, more particularly, to a heatable ice cream scooping implement for assisting a user to effectively extract ice cream from a container.
2. Prior Art
Using scoops, spades, and spoons, ice cream is commonly transferred from a storage container to a serving dish or cone. If the ice cream is hard packed, removing a serving of ice cream from the storage container may require application of a significant cutting force. This force may be too great for some individuals to apply, especially when applied repetitively, as is required, for example, of ice cream parlor employees. Furthermore, the ice cream often adheres to the scoop after separation from the storage container, making it difficult to transfer the ice cream to the serving dish or cone.
To reduce the required cutting force, scoops often are warmed prior to use, for example, by being placed in a container of heated water. In use, the scoop then conducts thermal energy to the ice cream with which it comes in contact, thereby softening or slightly melting the ice cream. The force needed to cut through and remove the serving of softened ice cream is thus significantly reduced. Additionally, the ice cream is less likely to adhere to the scoop and is easier to transfer to a serving dish or cone.
Though the foregoing method may be effective, heated water containers often are used to warm several scoops simultaneously, thereby creating unsanitary and aesthetically unattractive conditions. In addition, this previously known method presents a risk of contamination when a scoop transfers unsanitary water to the ice cream within the storage container. Furthermore, the scoop must frequently be returned to the water bath to maintain an elevated temperature, prolonging the time and effort required to prepare an ice cream serving.
Numerous previously known methods and apparatuses have been proposed for serving ice cream that seeks to obtain the benefits derived from elevating scoop temperature, without suffering the frequent heating delays and risk of contamination associated with heated water baths. One prior art example describes a hollow scoop with a removable cap that facilitates filling the scoop with warm tap water before use. The device is only effective for short-term use; however, the apparatus is expected to be able to sustain an elevated temperature for only relatively short periods of time before the warm water inside the scoop cools, thus requiring repetitive replacement of the water. This is obviously not desirable in situations where extended and continuous use of the ice cream scooper is required.
Several commercially available products seal a quantity of water or antifreeze within a hollow handled scoop, so that the sealed liquid acts as a heat sink. While the heat sink is supposed to decrease the rate at which the cutting surface of such a scoop drops from room temperature towards the temperature of the ice cream, applicants' tests of such devices have shown these heat sinks provide little additional benefit to the user, as compared to traditional, solid-handle scoops. Typically, the storage container from which the serving of ice cream is removed provides a much larger heat sink than the sealed liquid within the scoop handle, and, consequently, the cutting surfaces of such previously known devices rapidly approach the ice cream temperature. Moreover, even if such devices reduced the cooling rate at the cutting surface, they provide no benefit in decreasing the initial cutting force required.
Accordingly, a need remains for a heatable ice cream scooping implement in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a heated ice cream scooping implement that is convenient and easy to use, durable in design, provides considerable time savings, reduces the strain associated with scooping frozen ice cream, and is practical and safe to use. Such a scooping implement produces heat to soften ice cream from a container. Thus, it eliminates the frustration and strain associated with using a traditional scooper or standard spoon, which can be time consuming and ineffective. A person is able to remove a delicious scoop of ice cream without bending the spoon or having to allow the ice cream to melt until it becomes too soft and messy to enjoy. In addition, the ice cream left inside the container will not accumulate freezer burn as a result of constantly dipping a conventional scooper or spoon in water. This device is especially appealing to the elderly and arthritis sufferers, and persons find a use therefore in their homes as well as in ice cream parlors and restaurants that frequently serve ice cream.